


The most beautiful thing.

by IoccasionallyWriteStories



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoccasionallyWriteStories/pseuds/IoccasionallyWriteStories
Summary: "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."The words dance around on his tongue, twirl in his mind and make his insides twist, but there's no way that Jack will actually voice them. Or at least not in a manner that's anything but joking and lighthearted, because those words are easy to throw around as merely a joke.





	The most beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/gifts).



> So this was a tumblr request, but I though I’d share it on here as well :). U can find me on Tunglr @rivertellsstories

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The words dance around on his tongue, twirl in his mind and make his insides twist, but there's no way that Jack will actually voice them. Or at least not in a manner that's anything but joking and lighthearted, because those words are easy to throw around as merely a joke. 

It's how Jack does it, all the time. He throws an arm around Crutchie ( a friendly gesture, nothing more) and affectionately calls him beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, a true wonder to behold. By now, Crutchie's used to these compliments being thrown his way and he laughs it off while giving Jack a playful shove. "Ah Jack, we both know who the handsomest of us two is", Crutchie jokes and Jack nods earnestly. It's Crutchie, always.

-

Sometimes, Jack finds himself being just a tad too honest. Some mornings (and today is one of those mornings again), he finds Crutchie sitting on the edge of their penthouse, legs dangling over the side. As the sun rises and it's soft beams highlight Crutchie's blond hair and impossibly gentle smile, Jack wonders how so much beauty can be stored in one person. 

Then Crutchie turns to him and now that beautiful, beautiful smile is direct towards Jack and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", he blurts out and Crutchie laughs it off once again. "Good morning to you too, handsome."

-

"Crutchie!" Jack turns around to see a few of the younger kids running towards him, crowding him in excitement. "Tell is what's the weather gonna be like", the tiniest one chimes and Crutchie leans heavily on his crutch. He closes his eyes and hums ominously, while the kids give each other excited glances.

"Sorry guys, it's not working. I think I need the magic word first." For a moment, the kids look confused. Then the oldest one perks up and says: "Please!", earning him a high five from Crutchie. "There we go! Now for the weather, it's gonna be cloudy till three and then it'll rain." 

"Thanks Crutchie!" the kids yell and Crutchie waves at them as they leave. When the kids are out of sight, Crutchie sighs, stretches his back and crosses eyes with Jack. The fondness in his eyes makes Jack's heart skip a beat.

-

There's also the moments, like now, where he sketches Crutchie and while carefully studying his entire frame, he keeps finding new things to love about the boy. Like the fact that the countless freckles that are scattered around his face travel all the way down to his lower back and that when the window's are opened, his cheeks flush red easily. 

When Crutchie turns to him with an amused tugging at his lips, Jack can't help but shoot him a wink. "Aren't you getting tired of drawing little old me?" Jack shakes his head with a grin. "I could never be tired of drawing the most beautiful thing in the world." 

Meaningfully, they glance at each other and Jack feels three words wanting to burst out of his mouth, but he swallows them down. He breaks the tension filled eye contact and focuses on his drawing again. It's for the better if he ignores those feelings.

-

Jack Kelly might possibly be the most charming man on earth. Nah, scratch that. Jack Kelly most definitely is the most charming man on earth. Unfortunately, Crutchie isn't the only one who thinks so. The lady he's chatting up hides a laugh behind her hand as Jack tells her something that's definitely cheeky, possible edging towards risqué.

Though it's unpleasant, Crutchie can't say he's ever jealous of the pretty passerby's that Jack talks to. Because although the grin Jack sports during those conversations is certainly charismatic, Crutchie prefers the smiles Jack gives him more. And lo and behold, the conversation is over and Jack turns around. 

When he notices Crutchie, the grin melts into the smile that Crutchie adores and as Jack walks up to him with a soft: "Hey buddy", Crutchie sort of wants to scream and also sort of kiss him. "Hey beauty", Crutchie answers while wiggling his brows and Jack throws his head back in a fit of laughter. He puts Crutchie in a loose headlock, messes up his hair and runs off again. "Try that while selling papes, ya crazy kid!" he yells over his shoulder and Crutchie sighs as he watches his retreating back. 

-

Most of the time, Jack Kelly is all showmanship, half truths and obnoxious smirks, but Crutchie has the privilege of seeing him in all his morning glory. Which is, kind of grumpy and very, very sleepy. "Good morning", he chirps while twirling Jack's dark curls between his fingers. Still groggy from sleep, Jack smiles up at him and Crutchie practically melts. He takes Jack's cap from the ground and gently swats him with it. "C'mon darling, the papes ain't gonna sell themselves."

It's raining today and Crutchie can feel it in his leg. The humidity and cold are making it hurt more than usual and Crutchie is not looking forward to sharing a bunk with one of the guys tonight. He loves them, he truly does, but all he wants right now is sleep under the open sky, stars watching over him as a soft, calming breeze blows. Instead he's gonna get a lot of rustling of sheets as newsies turn and newsies snoring and sleep talking.

He makes sure to get home before the others and sags down on a chair for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. When he feels a warm hand on his shoulder, he opens his eyes again and meets Jack's worried gaze. "Let's get you to bed, you look like hell", Jack says and before Crutchie can try to enter one of the bunkbeds, Jack gently steers him towards his own room. Crutchie tries to protest, but it's damn hard with Jack wrapped around him.

-

One of Crutchie's favourite versions of Jack, is Jack when he's painting. His face is conveys what he's feeling oh so clearly, it's a canvas where he paints his own emotions on. As he hums a song and sways softly, dancing to his own melody, Crutchie can't help but whisper: ""That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Jack turns around with a soft grin. "This painting? It ain't even done yet." Crutchie doesn't have it in him to be scared anymore. He loves and trusts Jack more than anything, but he's still nervous when he confesses: "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

For a moment nothing happens and Crutchie wonders if they're both going to play it off as a joke again. He hopes they don't. Then, Jack gets up and walks over to him. "Do you...", he trails off and nervously licks his lips. "I love you", Crutchie breathes and then Jack kisses him. 

It's soft and careful, with Jack gently cradling Crutchie's head with one hand and his other one placed on his cheek. After a brief (too brief) moment, they split apart and Jack presses a big, sloppy kiss on Crutchie's forehead, making him giggle. "I love you too."


End file.
